


Frisky Dingo and The Skeletal Squad

by DiesAnotherDay



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: All the Feel!, Bad Puns, Death by Good Vibes, Ecto-Tongue (Undertale), F/F, F/M, Fluff Fluff and More Fulff, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Guro, Hurt/Comfort, Lots of Skeleboys, Reader Is Frisk, Reader does not turn into a Dingo, Reader x Everybody, Shenanigans, Slow Burn, We Are Gonna Have a GOOD Time, good burn, reader has ptsd, reader is female
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2020-12-09 04:17:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 14,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20988725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiesAnotherDay/pseuds/DiesAnotherDay
Summary: "It has been nearly one month since Ambassador Frisk Dreemurr, Daughter to King Asgore DreeMurr and Queen Toriel collapsed at a press conference addressing ongoing concerns for monster civil rights. Since the incident, no one has seen or heard from the Ambassador. However, the King announced that she is doing just fine. She is planning on stepping down from her position for a while to get some much-needed rest and hopefully will return soon. This is MTT TV News Anchor, Mettaton. Goodmorning, and of course, stay tuned."You are happy with your new and exciting life as Ambassador. Until a strange occurrence happens. Having fainted and nearly died after a press conference Toriel begins to think you need some rest and relaxation. So your step-mom calls in a favor to our favorite Skeleton brothers. However, before your first day even ends, you find that your friends are hiding a couple of their own skeletons.





	1. Popping Up Like Daisies!

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! So I tend to just jump right into a story headfirst and hope I don't hit any rocks. It took me quite a few tries to get this chapter going and not feel like I was drawling on. This chapter may get a bit descriptive but bear with me. Obviously, you are Frisk and you know Papyrus and Sans but I took a lot of liberties with some of the other characters' relationships. This Fic is also inspired by a multitude of other fics that are very similar to this one.

“I think…I-“

I think I am…

I want to...”

Your voice was a cracked, faint whisper as you stumbled through your jumbled thoughts.

The ethereal blue of bioluminescent flora and fungi cast the cave walls of Underland into an otherworldly landscape. The cool current of the spring tickled your skin and sent goosebumps running along your legs and arms. The distant echo of secrets whispered amongst flowers was almost a white noise in cadence with the rushing water as it smoothed down pebble and stone. Your hair, long and overgrown, was held back by a ragged, red ribbon. A blue and purple repurposed scarf made from an old, childhood sweater was wrapped around your neck. Your cheeks were tear-stained. You stared at the crystal sky paying no mind to the monster that watched with rapt attention. An unwelcome visitor in what was supposed to be a moment of solitude. You had tried to smile, to compose yourself, but it was too much.

Everything was too much.

Now you couldn’t even look at him….

You felt so ashamed….

Shame for your desire to give in.

Your breaths were ragged now. Unable to control yourself as you quaked with feeling. To anyone else, you probably would appear to be shivering from the springs water. However, you knew he was more observant than that.

And he was quiet.

Suddenly, you could hear a small splash and the sound of something fighting through the current. You knew that he wasn’t on the shore anymore. You could feel his presence behind you. You were shocked by the feeling of his warm breath on your neck. Then of the feeling of his hands on your shoulder as he tried to turn you to face him before pulling you into a tight embrace. Your eyes wide as your chin settled on his shoulder…

…And then you woke up.

The AC had clearly been turned up at some point. The room was so cold that it smelled like the atmosphere before a strong downpour. You wonder if perhaps that was what triggered you to dream about Waterfall. Light poured in through the sheer hotel curtains and you noticed the lack of a skeleton in the bed next to yours. The sheets were however folded nicely at the end of the bed. You figured Papyrus must have taken the suitcases to the car with the exception of your backpack.

You stood up and turned off the AC instantly sighing with near-instant relief. You grabbed your bag plus the clothes you left out the night before and made your way to the bathroom. Once inside you looked at your disheveled appearance. Your once short brown hair was long and messy, your blue eyes looked tired, and your skin looked pale from being indoors too often. Trying to ignore the negative aspects of your appearance you brushed your teeth, washed your face, and put your hair in a messy bun. Putting on your jean shorts and purple t-shirt you made a hasty decision to skip makeup today.

You made your way to the hotel window and peered into the parking lot. Papyrus’s red car was gone so he must be out “procuring” breakfast which was fine by you. You only hoped nobody would give him grief like the employee who asked if he was “on drugs” for trying to order spaghetti off the McDonalds breakfast menu. You quickly grabbed your journal and wrote down your dream. It was a habit you had picked up after Toriel had sent you to see a therapist.

“Writing down your thoughts and dreams helps you to remember them, yes. But also helps you from lingering on them too long- just like our sessions. So, if you have a nightmare or a bad memory and you jot it down chances of you focusing on those negative thoughts decrease. Helping you to work through the issue, move on and focus less on them. If you can’t seem to shake those emotions, you will have a perfect recount of the issue so we can work through it together at our next session.” Was what the therapist said. In all honesty, it worked more often than not.

You also used your journals for other things as well. You had used it as a doodle/scrapbook. Jotting down important events, ideas and stowing away good memories so that way if you happened to die and someone read the thing, your life wouldn’t look like a total tragedy.

There were sunny days to accompany the cloudy ones.

You smiled as you heard the hotel door open.

“FRISK? YOU ARE ALREADY AWAKE. EXCELLENT! THE SOONER WE GET ON THE ROAD THE SOONER WE REACH HOME. I HAVE ALREADY CHECKED OUT WITH THE FRONT DESK AND HAVE BREAKFAST IF YOU ARE READY TO LEAVE.”

You nodded your head as you stuffed your journal in your bag and headed for the door. You made sure you left your room keys on the table as instructed. As you locked the door you made your way over to Papyrus’ red convertible in all its well-polished glory. The owner proudly sitting in the driver’s side with a pair of sunglasses taped to his skull. As soon as you got in the car you were on your way headed towards Ebott City.

It used to Ebbot Town- named after the mountain, of course. Its folklore was rich with stories of monsters who lived in the mountain. So, when the monsters were set free all those who didn’t flee in unnecessary terror made a living off of the tourism that came with being the first monster settlement. Not to mention that the large influx of monsters that migrated from the mountain had doubled its population. So Ebbot town was renamed Ebbot City- and the rest is history.

“So, what time do you expect we will reach your place, Paps?” You asked as you chomped down on a fluffy, breakfast croissant moaning very softly. The egg white mixing well with the turkey bacon and cheese.

Papyrus took a pause from sipping on his magic-infused, mango smoothie. He kept his eyes on the road as his scarf billowed in the air. “HOPEFULLY, BEFORE NOON. THAT IS IF NONE OF THE ROADS OR HIGHWAYS ARE BEING WORKED ON. BUT I CAN’T WAIT FOR YOU TO SEE OUR HOUSE. IT IS VERY NICE. SANS FOUND IT WHEN WE GOT DONE WITH OUR TRAVELS.”

“Really? Is it close to the city,” you asked- taking a sip of your black, peach tea.

“ABOUT TWENTY TO THIRTY MINUTES AT THE MOST. NOT TOO FAR, IT IS A LITTLE SECLUDED FOR MY LIKING BUT THE WOODS ARE BEAUTIFUL.”

Secluded? Woods? They must have bought some old house that was on the very outskirts of Ebbot near the old mines. You had remembered your grandmother telling you about how they used to shovel coal from the farthest edges of the mountain. However, due to frequent cave-ins, the mines were closed, and the old mining towns were abandoned.

“OF COURSE, THE PLACE WAS A DUMP WHEN WE FIRST FOUND IT. KIND OF EXPECTED IT WITH SANS. BUT WITH MY GREAT VISION AND MOTIVATIONAL PROWESS THE HOUSE IS PERFECT- Even Though It Is A Bit Cramped.” He sort of “mumbled” in his own way.

Now that your curiosity was piqued, and your belly full, you slouched down in the seat. The AC on full blast and some old MTT music making you feel sleepy again. Maybe, if you took a nap then when you woke up you would be there. Sans would be waiting outside, and things could be like they used to be.

Before…

“HEY, YOU CAN’T FALL ASLEEP YET! IT’S MORNING, LAZY BONES.” You smiled as you pulled yourself back up and apologized. “NO, GOOD. TORIEL ASKED TO ME TAKE YOU WITH ME TO RELAX. NOT TO TURN INTO MY LAZY BROTHER. HOW ABOUT WE PLAY THE ALPHABET GAME. WE LOOK FOR A WORD ON SIGNS, BUILDINGS, AND BILLBOARDS AND GO DOWN THE ALPHABET SHOUTING OFF THE WORD WE SEE. WHOEVER GETS THE FURTHEST DOWN THE ALPHABET OR REACHES “Z” WINS.”

“Okay. That sounds like fun.” You smiled as you sat up straight again. Looking for a sign with an “A” word on it.

“GOOD. I WILL HAVE YOU KNOW I AM A CLASS CHAMPION AT CAR GAMES, HUMAN. YOU WILL NEED TO PAY VERY RAPT ATTENTION IF YOU PLAN ON BEATING-“

“A- for ARBY’s, B- for Burger King, C- for Chik-fil-a, and D- for Dunkin Doughnuts, E- for Exit, F- Food, G- for Gas-“

“WHAT! HOW- YOU CAN’T USE WORDS FROM THE SAME SIGN!”

“What?” You giggled out. “You never said that before. You said say the words off of signs and buildings in alphabetical order. I just got lucky is all.”

“I SEE. WELL MET, HUMAN! I- THE GREAT PAPYRUS, ADMIT I DID NOT PROCLAIM SUCH A RULE AND THIS TIME IT WILL NOT BE INSTATED. HOWEVER, YOU HAVE MADE IT THAT MUCH EASIER TO DEFEAT YOU! NYE-HE-HE-HE!”

You both continued your hunt for words and admittedly the game got harder as you had to rely on trucks and buildings for some of the less popular letters in the alphabet.

“NYO-HO-HO…” Papyrus cried as you called out the “Surfs-up” gas station before he could.

“What’s wrong? We were tied up until that one.” You said a little confused.

“THAT WAS THE LAST SIGN AND OUR STREET NAME DOESN’T HAVE ANY “S” WORDS.”

‘Oh’- you thought as you patted him on the shoulder. “You still did very well. I had lots of fun, Paps.”

“YOU DID.” He sniffled a little as you nodded your head putting on your biggest smile. “AND YOU DON’T THINK ANY LESS OF ME FOR LOSING. EVEN THOUGH I MEMORIZED MOST OF THE SIGNS AND STOPS.”

‘Oh crap!’ You thought. ‘He was going to try and impress you in some way. Like with some kind of an “attention-to-detail” skill or something? “Uh, yeah. After all, you had to pay attention to the road, and we were tied for quite a while. That is very impressive, Paps.”

“OF COURSE, AFTER ALL, A SPECTACULAR DRIVER MUST ALWAYS PAY ATTENTION TO THE ROAD. THANK YOU, FRISK!”

It didn’t take long for the road to start looking old and dilapidated. There were no longer any signs of civilization- just an endless sea of trees. Your skeleton counterpart turned into an old winding road that had you passing over a crystal-clear creek that was fed by more and more springs until it became a series of very short waterfalls in the distance. The water immediately pulled you to it as the memory from this morning returned.

“THE WATER AROUND HERE APPARENTLY GETS FED FROM THE MOUNTAIN SPRING. SANS THINKS IT MAY BE THE WATER FROM WATERFALL BECAUSE CERTAIN AREAS GLOW AT NIGHT. HE SENT SOME SAMPLES TO ALPHYS BUT WE HAVENT HEARD BACK YET. ALPHYS AND UNDYNE HAVE BEEN SO BUSY LATELY.”

“It’s beautiful.” You continued to watch the scenery as he drove down the path.

It wasn’t much longer until he pulled into the driveway. Your eyes widened as you took in the house that could only be described as a life-size doll house. Just by looking at the outside you could tell it was a Queen Anne styled Victorian which was strange considering its location. The outside was painted a pale yellow with white trim and blue-grey shingles. The large wrap-around porch was decorated with barrels full of various differently colored flowers. You especially liked the hanging swing as it rocked back and forth with the breeze.

“HOME SWEET HOME. HURRY AND HELP ME UNPACK AND I WILL GIVE YOU THE TOUR.” Papyrus swiftly got out of the car and you heard the sound of the trunk popping open. Suddenly feeling your wanderlust kick into full gear, you grabbed your backpack and helped Papyrus with the luggage.

“HERE IS THE FOYER,” He placed the bags down on the floor and you followed suit. The entryway was pretty standard with plenty of room to hang coats, shoes and other miscellaneous things. You started to notice the beautifully polished wood paneling that decorated the rooms. The dark cherry making the paint in the interior pop as you noticed it was a similar yellow to the outside.

“THE MAIN SET OF STAIRS ARE RIGHT HERE. THEY WILL TAKE YOU UP TO THE THIRD FLOOR WHERE YOU WILL BE STAYING.” He said pointing to an ornate set of stairs that led to the next floor.

“THE LIVING ROOM IS TO THE LEFT.” The room was rather large and sported two comfortable looking sofas and a coffee table. Built into the wall was a large brick fireplace with a paper that said, “DO NOT USE: NEEDS MAINTENANCE!!!” on it in loud red lettering. On the wall opposite of the sofas was a flat-screen TV which didn’t surprise you much. However, you did take notice of the stained-glass windows adorned with greens and yellows that lined the ceiling next to the fireplace allowing plenty of natural light into the room. You continued to follow Papyrus.

“THIS IS THE FORMAL DINING ROOM.” The dining room was pretty standard with a very large table and accompanying chairs. It had a built-in buffet table that looked a little worse for wear. Some of the wood was missing and a piece of it looked busted up as though something heavy was thrown into it. “EH… WE ARE STILL WORKING ON IT. WE HAD A LITTLE ACCIDENT AND STILL NEED TO DO SOME REPAIRS” He guided you away from the busted buffet and into the next room.

“OVER HERE IS THE KITCHEN AND BREAKFAST NOOK.” Your eyes boggled out of your head as you eyed the kitchen of your dreams. Well, except for the char marks above the stove. The counter space went on for days and all of the appliances were top of the line. Hanging pots and pans were accompanied by baskets full of fresh produce. As well as bowls of peppers, onions, and various fruits. You were starting to notice a pattern as you took in the size of the breakfast nook. It looked like it could fit a whole slew of people instead of the two brothers who resided here. Didn’t Papyrus mutter something about it being cramped?

“IF YOU GO THROUGH THIS DOOR YOU WILL FIND A WALK IN PANTRY.” If the kitchen wasn’t a surprise the pantry sure was. Large shelves filled to the ceiling with neatly organized packages of dried goods. You laughed a little as you noticed the one disorganized shelf that had a crooked sign saying “sans food” filled with Ketchup and various junk food. You spotted the two bottom rows were however filled with mustard and honey. ‘Huh, that’s unusual.’

As you looked at the various items on the other shelves you began to notice bizarre ingredients- for the Skele-Bro’s anyhow. Taco kits, large stores of vinegar, lasagna noodles, and assorted licorice nearly took up two shelves and you blanched. Had Papyrus taken up new avenues of cooking or was he just trying out new spaghetti recipes. Either way, you had a feeling you would be leaving this house very thin or with an iron gut.

‘Oh, who were you kidding it would probably be both’ as you spotted an entire case of edible blue glitter. You also took note of the closed door in the far corner and wondered where that might take you.

“THAT COVERS THE MAIN FLOOR. NOW LET ME SHOW YOU TO YOUR ROOM.” You followed Papyrus back to the Foyer and felt a little guilty as you watched him grab your bags. “COME ON FRISK, I CAN’T WAIT FOR YOU TO SEE THE THIRD FLOOR.”

You frowned a little in confusion. “Aren’t you going to show me the second floor?”

“NO!” Papyrus responded a little too fast. “IT IS- UH, STILL UNDER RENOVATION! NOT VERY SAFE FOR GUESTS YET.”

“Oh, alright.” You followed him up the steps and noted the door blocking off the second floor with a “WARNING: DO NOT ENTER” sign shaped like a red triangle on the door.

You ascended the stairs until you reached another door. Once open you took in the sight of your new living space. It was roughly the size of a studio apartment and furnished. You spotted an old familiar green coach and television sitting on a coffee stand. Bittersweet recollections had you recalling crashing on that coach at the Skele-Bro’s house in Snowdin many times after watching an MTT special or two. A full-sized bed was pushed into the left corner of the room with pillows and a big plush comforter you used to use. An old nightstand you recalled once being in Sans room was its only companion. On the opposite corner of the room was a door and next to it was a large wooden desk with a lamp. You also spotted a clothes rack and some drawers for your clothes out in the open.

“SO,” Papyrus looked at you expectantly. Rubbing his hands together nervously his brows drawn together. “WHAT DO YOU THINK?”

You smiled trying to force the sadness from your eyes. How could you tell this cinnamon roll that some of this stuff brought up memories you would rather forget? Especially when he was essentially a part of them. “It’s perfect, Paps. Thank you.” You walked over to him and gave him a big hug. It was much easier to hide your emotions if you could hide your face.

“ABSOLUTELY, FRISK! SANS AND I DO STAY ON THE SECOND FLOOR AND THE LAUNDRY ROOM IS LOCATED THEIR AS WELL. HOWEVER, YOU CANNOT GO THERE. BUT, IF YOU NEED SOME CLOTHES WASHED LET ME KNOW. I HAVE NO PROBLEM WASHING THEM FOR YOU.” You nodded and gave another thanks before Papyrus let you be so you could settle down.

Once he was gone you discovered that the door near the desk was, in fact, a small bathroom. You didn’t bring much with you from your house. Just some comfy clothes, an electric toothbrush, your journal, a laptop, headphones, some Bluetooth speakers, makeup, hairdryer…

‘Or maybe I brought more than I believed I did’ you thought as you emptied your suitcases. Some of this stuff you didn't even remeber packing.

By the time you unloaded everything and found a decent place for all your stuff you were tuckered out. After all, it was well past noon and you just realized you had unintentionally skipped lunch. Not that you were hungry. The amount of hospital time coupled with a lack of exercise made you more prone to exhaustion. So, you didn’t think twice as you curled up in the blankets of your temporary bed. You breathed in the all too familiar scent before you drifted off into sleep.

It felt like mere moments had gone by.

Your sleep deep.

Calm and peaceful like water.

Water...

you remembered as you floated in the abyss.

The familiar void you always seemed to return to.

But something stirred in the waters.

Watching you…

Waiting for you…

A piercing ring flooded your ears as you looked around.

“Frisk”

A splash of water stired you from your thoughts as you turned to the source of the noise.

Ripples where something had been.

You took a step back…

Once…

…twice.

Another splash jolting you.

“Frisk”

A child’s voice called.

You caught a glimpse of rotting flesh floating in the water…

…and dark red eyes.

You jolted out of bed. You felt near feverish with your heart pounding. Your clothes once again damp with sweat as the cold air hit you. You took several deep breaths. The room was dark, and you could hear the sounds of muffled voices. Quickly you got up and ran to the lights deciding you didn’t want to be in the dark anymore. Once the lights were on the voices quieted down. You looked around the room and confirmed that you were the only person there. You checked your phone and saw that the time was 7:36. Which meant you had been asleep for maybe three or four hours?

Part of you wasn’t too shocked by that. Another part felt strange. You hadn’t expected to be left alone for so long. Where did Papyrus go? When you had lived with the Skele-Bro’s before Papyrus had been very adamant about making sure everyone came to dinner. You opened the door and walked down the stairs hearing nothing but silence. That was until you came by the second-floor door. Curious you gave the nob a quick turn.

It was locked.

You continued down the stairs and made your way into the kitchen. The house was so quiet. You opened up the fridge and looked in to see if anything appealed to you, staying away from the Tupperware, knowing what it most likely contained. You also noticed a considerable amount of fast-food containers and sniffed around. You opened one with Grillby’s logo on it and sighed heavily as your mouth watered at the sight of a half-eaten burger.

It had been too long since you had a Grillby burger.

I had been too long since you had junk food in general!

You didn’t think Sans would say anything, so you rummaged the cupboards looking for a plate. Then you heard a series of loud footsteps from above and the sound of a door bursting open from the pantry. Sneaker soles squealed against tile and stopped as you turned around. You yelped as you stared at a monster you had never seen before. He was sweating, panting and out of breath as he rushed towards you.

“HI! YOU MUST BE THE HUMAN! OH MAN! THIS IS SO AWESOME! I HAVE SEEN YOU ON THE TELEVISION- AND YOU WERE GREAT- AND EVERYTHING YOU HAVE DONE HAS BEEN GREAT- AND I HAVE WANTED TO MEET YOU SO, SO, BADLY! BUT NOW YOU ARE HERE, FRISK! THE HUMAN WHO SAVED THE MONSTERS! IN OUR KITCHEN!” The skeleton monster said with literal stars in his eyes. He looked like a younger, thinner version of Sans in a blue bandana and white T-shirt. As he drew closer, you backed up until your back hit the counter.

“what’s wrong, sweetheart?” Someone said from beside you. You shifted your gaze to a skeleton. He wore a fur-lined black jacket. His sharp Cheshire grin housed a well-polished, gold tooth. He was bigger than the other one and stocky as hell. “he don't bite” He said opening his jaw and giving you a view of his long red tongue before he snapped his jaw shut. His razor-sharp teeth interlocking perfectly with one another. He smiled until he looked at the half-eaten burger on the counter behind you. “hey! that’s my burg. what gives?”

Not really sure what to do you grabbed the plate and threw it at him. You missed as he teleported away and popped back up behind you.

“boo!” He whispered in your ear and with another yelp, you were off. You made a beeline through the dining room, living room, and foyer. You began to run up the stairs and spotted a tall skeleton in tight leather and chains.

“RED! WHAT DID I TELL YOU! IT’S BAD ENOUGH THAT LITTLE, BLUE BRAT WENT DOWN THERE! WHAT MADE YOU THINK YOU WERE ALLOWED TO SPEAK TO THE HUMAN AS WELL?!” His voice was loud and terrifying and clearly, he was running down the stairs. You tried hard to move out of the way, but he was coming at you faster than you could react. You both smacked right into each other, and with him being the larger-bodied individual, you began to fall backward. That was until you felt a pair of arms wrap around you and the disorienting feeling of a shortcut.

Suddenly the sounds of curses and bangs of a very upset, very scary skeleton filled the house as he collapsed on the foyer floor.

“you okay, honey?” A new voice said, and you were suddenly aware of the smell of cigarette smoke. You whipped around and took in the sight of yet another skeleton who seemed perfectly laid back. A lollipop in his mouth and look of complete relaxation on his face.

“Y- yeah…” you lied as both the red and blue skeleton rushed their way into the living room. You guessed that the orange-clad skeleton had shortcutted you to one of the coaches in the living room.

“boss, you okay?” The red one said as he made his way over to Mister Scary.

“OF COURSE, I AM! IT WILL TAKE MORE THAN A MERE TUMBLE TO FELL THE GREAT AND TERRIBLE PAP-, ERH… EDGE!” Mister Scary said as he brushed off his leathers.

“WOW, STRETCH. DID YOU SAVE THE HUMAN FROM EDGE!” The short blue ones praised as he made his way over.

“sure did, bro.”

“THAT’S AWESOME!”

Suddenly the room was alive with chatter- and in some cases shouting. You looked back and forth between the four skeletons that were currently taking up space in the living room. Completely perplexed you thought you heard the other monsters in the Underground claim that the Skeletons didn’t have any family. Yet, they all had such a striking resemblance to Sans and Papyrus it was weird.

“**q u i e t**!” A deep voice boomed. You could feel the tension in the room as everyone ceased their chatter. Your gaze looked onto a familiar skeleton.

Nothing had really changed about him.

Your stomach was doing flips and all you wanted to do was slink away as his eye lights landed on you. Not even the sound of Papyrus busting through the front door could deter your eyes. You didn’t even catch the look of worry on his face as he took in the scene. Sans smile looked tight as he stared at you.

“hey, kiddo. what’s shakin?”


	2. Well What Had Happened Was...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In tonight's episode. All the Skeleboys are in for a shock. Sans falls into old habits. Papyrus flies through a window to be your nanny. Skeleboys are on second-floor house arrest but Red plans a jailbreak. More on MTT's shocking new show "Frisky Dingo and the Skeletal Squad!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! I didn't feel like I got very far with this chapter but it is filled with Skeleton Shananigans where the last chapter was centered on you. It is more of a recap of the skeleton's point of view and introduction into their personalities before you came along. Some are coping better than others. Some get along better than others. Enjoy!

“COME ON, BLUE. THE PRESS CONFERENCE IS STARTING ANY MINUTE!” Papyrus called from the living room. The energetic skeleton poured himself a bowl of Puppy Chow cereal. Bounding for the living room, he made his way over to Papyrus who sat in front of the TV cross-legged.

“DID I MISS ANYTHING?” He asked taking a seat next to his brothers’ doppelganger.

“N-HO, B-HUT THEY H-ARE H-ABOUT TO SHOW F-WISK!” Papyrus said around a mouthful of cereal.

“DISGUSTING. DON’T TALK WITH YOUR MOUTH FULL!” Edge chastised, a cup of black coffee in hand, as he sat on the couch.

“SHHHHHHHHH!” Came a unison of shushes from the excited skeleton duo on the floor.

“papyrus, i can understand. but i don’t get why baby blue is so enthralled. this ain’t even his timeline. for all he should care, she ain’t nothing but another stuffy politician like the rest of ‘um.” Red muttered from the foyer as he looked at the TV. His eye sockets narrowed as Mettaton went on a grand speech about “their” Ambassador.

“lighten up, red. no reason to get all cranky. i’m sure once we fix the machine, and get the timelines fixed, you’ll probably have a version of that “stuffy politician” of your own someday.” Stretch replied as he lazily sipped on his tea, which was probably 75% honey and maybe 25% tea.

Red huffed a “whatever” as he took a seat near his brother.

The only person who wasn’t present yet was Sans. He knew that the conference was today. How could he not? Papyrus had been talking about it for days. However, since the incident, he seemed to rarely leave the workshop.

“HEY. THERE SHE IS!” Blue yelled as you walked onto the stage. Your hair was pulled back into a perfect bun. Your dress suit was immaculate. Your makeup perfect. Just like you should be. His eyes were shining stars as he watched you smile a truly genuine smile.

It was just then that Sans popped into the room via a shortcut. He appeared on the opposite end of the couch as Stretch who raised an eye ridge.

“Hello, everyone.” You spoke into the microphone. “I appreciate you all being here today.” The crowd roared their cheers and applause as you patiently waited for them to stop. “Thank you. We, in the Dreemurr household, cannot even begin to express our gratitude for all of you who are here with us now, or at home watching this on your TV.” Another round of cheers as the cameras flashed. It looked like you were trying your best not to flinch away from the bright lights. “As you all know for too long monsters have been segregated. Since their emergence from Mount Ebbot they as a people have been barred from attending public and private schools. They have been denied access to the same healthcare as humans. They have not been allowed the same right to government aid and benefits as human beings despite becoming citizens. Monsters have had to jump through loopholes just to get married on the surface, own houses, and create businesses. The lack of civil liberties afforded to monsters has been a strain on relations for too long. After many years of negotiations between myself and numerous other human ambassadors, we have proposed a bill. This bill will see that monsters will finally be afforded the same civil rights as humans.” The crowd was in an uproar. For a moment the camera panned out and a sea of monsters and humans, holding signs and cheering.

“SO COOL! DID YOU HEAR THAT, PAPPIE!” Blue shouted.

“I did, bro.”

“ABOUT TIME. MONSTERS SHOULD HAVE HAD THOSE RIGHTS FROM THE GET-GO IF YOU ASK ME.” Edge grumbled as he scrutinized the TV.

“no, kidding. but that’s how politicians get ya. they dangle something above your head that should have been yours, to begin with. then when they finely give it to ya, they act like you should be grateful for your given rights and demand bigger salaries.”

“if only the world were as cynical as you, red. then we could all be miserable.” Stretch said under his breath.

“i am not cynical. just a realist. besides, look who is calling the kettle black.”

“i don’t know what _Black_ has to do with this, but I like to think there is some shade range between _us_, red.” Stretch set his mug on the end table and rummaged his pockets for cigarettes. Putting one in between his teeth as he made his way towards the door.

“PAPPIE,” Blue called. “YOU ARE GONNA MISS THE REST OF THE SPEECH.”

“don’t worry, bro. just let me know what i missed when i get back.” Blue huffed as he watched his brother disappear out the front door.

The camera focused in on you again. “We are very happy to pronounce that with full citizenship monsters will be able to establish more settlements. It's our hope that it will strengthen relationships and allow not only monsters to prosper but humans as well. Humans who have benefited greatly from increased commerce and new businesses.”

The crowd cheered again and Papyrus swung around finally noticing Sans in the room.

“DID YOU HEAR THAT, SANS?! DID YOU HEAR, FRISK?! WE CAN FINALLY BE FULL CITIZENS NOW!”

“that’s great, paps.” Sans broke eye contact with the TV to look at his brother who seemed so happy. However, Papyrus couldn’t help but notice his brothers less than enthused expression as he resumed watching the TV. His eye lights always seemed a bit dimmer whenever you were on the news. His smile was more forced.

“Of course,” You started up again but this time a strange expression came across your face. “This is just one small step-” You bent down at the podium letting your head hang. Suddenly the crowd grew just a little bit quieter. So did the room as Papyrus and Blue stopped their merrymaking to focus on the screen.

“This is- whew!” You said a little breathlessly. The King and Queen could be seen in the background. Asgore stood up and looked like he was unsure of what was happening. You laughed it off and tried to stand a little taller. “I am starting to wonder if I didn’t lock my knees by accident.” Some laughter could be heard in the background as people slowly started cheering again. You smiled at the crowd, but it seemed strained as worry flashed before your eyes. For a moment it seemed as if they locked on something. Your face went slack and without further warning…

….almost as if in slow motion…

…you fell.

The skeletons watched in silence as Toriel and Asgore rushed on stage. Asgore picked you up while Toriel held your face. Your eyes were still open and looking at nothing. Security was quick to take over as they began trying to escort all three of you off stage. Asgore carried your limp body as all chaos broke loose in the crowd.

Everyone in the living room was in shock. Nobody said a word, but the feeling of dread hung in the room. Suddenly the front door opened as Stretch walked in and abruptly stopped when he noticed the open-mouthed stares. Everyone’s eye lights suddenly shifted to him just as he was about to put a sucker in his mouth.

“what did i miss?”

* * *

It didn’t take long for Toriel to contact the brothers. Giving them frequent updates on your health. Sans didn’t take the news very well and would sneak away from home regularly to drink at Grillby’s. Luckily Grillby knew about their “ doppelganger situation” and it was usually Stretch and Red’s job to drag him home. After a while, Sans didn’t want to hear anything about you. So, it was Papyrus’s job to keep up with the news Toriel gave them.

The doctors had no idea why you collapsed. Given your signs and symptoms before the press conference, they had assumed you had an aneurysm but when they cracked open your skull, they found no blood or blood clots like they had believed to be there. Papyrus cringed when he heard that. Why was human medicine so invasive? Soon you were taken off the ventilator and kept for more testing.

When the time came for you to be released Toriel made a surprise call.

“Hello, Papyrus. How are you doing today?” Papyrus stirred his bowl of spaghetti pancakes as Blue stood in the kitchen next to him working on his breakfast tacos.

“DOING WONDERFUL, AS ALWAYS! HOW ARE YOU, MY QUEEN?”

“Good, good…” Papyrus frowned and stopped stirring at the hesitant tone in her voice.

“WHAT’S WRONG? DID SOMETHING BAD HAPPEN?” Blue halted his taco preparation.

“Well, I…”

“IS IT FRISK! IS THAT WHAT THIS IS ABOUT? IS IT BAD NEWS?! DID SHE FALL AGAIN, OR DID THEY FIGURE OUT WHAT IT WAS? IS IT TERMINAL?! IS IT-“ Papyrus immediately began shouting into the phone. The tiny blue skeleton stared wide-eyed at his doppelganger.

“Frisk? Did Something Happened To The Human.” Blue whispered the best he could as he tugged at papyrus’s scarf. “Put It On Speaker Phone!” Blue demanded.

Papyrus simply turned his back to Blue who “Huffed” and stomped back to his taco preparation.

“No! No, Frisk is fine. In fact, she is going to be getting out soon. However, I was hoping for a favor to ask.” Toriel continued laughing nervously.

ABSOLUTELY, I- THE GREAT AND LOYAL PAPYRUS, AM WILLING TO DO EVERYTHING AND ANYTHING TO HELP MY QUEEN!”

“Oh! That’s wonderful! So, you don’t mind if Frisk stays with you and Sans for a while, do you?”

“WELL, I-UH…”

“Wonderful! I knew I could count on you. Sans has been a little distant since Frisk has been in the hospital. I know that you and Frisk were very close. The doctors couldn’t find what it was that made Frisk collapse, so they are going to have to release her. I am worried about her going home by herself. We can’t have her come home with us because of the press. The doctors worry that she hasn’t been eating right and the stress was what got to her. So, I figured that if you could pick her up and take her to your new house in the country it would help her immensely.”

“BUT- I-UH~”

“Wonderful. I will let Asgore know. I will send you the address of the hospital and make sure that my darling child has all her things. Frisk did bring some luggage with her, but I am sure she could use some more creature comforts. Thank you so much, Papyrus. We owe both of you so much.”

Before Papyrus could put in another word Toriel hung up.

“WHAT? WHAT DID THE QUEEN WANT?” Blue asked as he jumped up and down. “WAS IT SUPER SECRET? WAS IT ABOUT FRISK?” Blue said with small hearts in his eyes.

Papyrus remained slack-jawed as he held the phone to his ear canal. Suddenly feeling the stress of the situation take hold he dropped his bowl of spaghetti-pancakes on the floor.

“SAAAAAAAAAAAA-NS!” Papyrus cried as he ran out of the back door of the main house.

* * *

“we should run through another scenario,” Sans said as he nursed his coffee. The bitter taste and caffeine helping with his hangover.

“look we can run through the scenario’s all we like. If we don’t collect more data, we are just shooting blanks. we need to come up with more tests.” Stretch urged as he looked at the information they had collected so far, eyeing the numbers.

“i have to agree with stretch on this one, vanilla.” Red said as he tried to balance a pencil on his nasal bridge.

“there is nothing to test it on.” Sans eyed the machine over his mug. Much as it was before the incident the trio had tried recreating the events that began this timeline kerfuffle for months now. The results were mixed at best and all of them worried about what else could come crawling out of the machine.

“well, then let’s review the previous data.” Stretch began by pulling up readings from the last few months. “so far, besides the day of the incident, nothing has been noted. however, before the incident signs of increased anomalies began happening across this timeline were at an all-time high. now you claim the last time this happened was in the underground?” Stretch turned and looked at Sans who was staring into his coffee mug.

“pretty much sums it up,” Sans said as he stared more intently at his coffee.

“and you’re sure _she_ hasn’t been- you know? tampering with the timeline?”

Sans's eyes went a little dimmer as he held his mug more firmly. “no, not since we left the underground. the kid promised me they wouldn’t…”

“okay.” Stretch said as he turned back to the screen. “well, it looks like the increased activity-“

“SAAAAAAAAAAAA-NS!”

The trio went silent as they heard Papyrus scream.

Sans shook his head. “what was that stretch?”

“what the-“ Red said as he sat up and in his seat and looked out the window. “shit!” He yelled before teleporting away as Papyrus came crashing through the workshop window.

“uh, Pap’s?” Sans watched as his brother somersaulted into the room before crashing into Red’s chair. “you know you can always use the door. using the window has to be a real _pane_.”

“SAAAAAAA-NS!” Papyrus stood in front of his brother with bits of glass still clinging to his person.

“yeah,” Red interjected from the opposite side of the room. He leaned against a table and looked at Papyrus. “what’s got you _crashin’_ the party?”

“SAAAA- I MEAN… RED! URGH! ENOUGH WITH THE PUNS!”

“okay, bro. no more puns. what’s wrong?”

“SANS, I MAY HAVE MADE A TINY, LiTtLe, Minute, mistake.”

Sans raised an eye bridge as he looked at his brother. “okay. Go on.”

“WELL…” Papyrus went on to tell Sans, as the other two eased dropped, about the phone call with Toriel. The entire time Sans's eye lights began to darken more and more. Papyrus didn’t take any notice of it at all. “… THEN SHE HUNG UP BEFORE I COULD SAY ANYTHING.”

“so, little miss politician is going to be staying here?” Red said with a sly grin.

“nope.” Sans interjected. “i’ll give tori a call. tell her the house isn’t safe.”

“WELL…” Papyrus fidgeted. “SHE MAYBE, HAS BEEN FOLLOWING ME ON THE HOUSE BLOG I STARTED WITH BLUE.”

“house blog?” Sans eye lights still hadn’t returned yet. “what house blog?”

“IT’S-ONE-ME-AND-BLUE-STARTED-IT’S-NOT-REALLY-IMPORTANT-AND-IT’S-NOT-LIKE-WE-SHOW-OURSELVES-IN-IT-JUST-STUFF-WE-HAVE-BEEN-DOING-TO-FIX-THE-HOUSE-EDGE-IS-IN-ON-IT-TO-NOT-THAT-I-AM-TRYING-TO-TATTLE-BUT-THEY-BOTH-DID-REALLY-GOOD-JOBS-WITH-THE-BLOGS-DESIGNS-AND-IT’S-BEEN-GETTING-REALLY-AMAZING-REVIEWS-AND…”

“whoa, whoa, whoa. slow down, pap’s. so, that won’t work. we will just have to tell her the kid can’t come.” Sans stood up and retrieved a rag to clean up his coffee from the floor.

Papyrus thought about it for a minute as he fidgeted with his gloves. “BUT- WON’T THAT MAKE HER ASK QUESTIONS?” He said as he watched his brother. “WE ALREADY TOLD UNDYNE AND ALPHYS THAT COULDN’T COME TO SEE THE HOUSE YET. PLUS, IF WE TURN DOWN FRISK THAN TORIEL IS GOING TO WONDER WHY WE WON’T HELP FRISK. I AM WORRIED ABOUT OUR FRIEND SANS. AREN’T YOU?”

“what do you mean "toriel will ask questions"?” Sans said. Red and Stretch watched the two actual brothers. They both instantly recognized the obvious deflection of Papyrus’s last question.

“i think what he is trying to say, vanilla-” Red interjected. “-is that all of your friends are going to wonder why you an’ papyrus are cutting ‘em off. then they are all going to arrive on their own at some point with questions.”

“EXACTLY!” Papyrus said looking more confident.

“huh, it seems like you want a certain "stuffy" politician to grace our doors after all,” Stretch added as he looked suspiciously at Red.

“shut up, stretch.” Red grumbled under his breath as his face turned a dusty red.

Stretch smirked, “what? excited about having a human woman over who won’t immediately put a restraining order on you, even if she is a "stuffy politician"?”

“fuck you, stretch.”

“language,” Sans chastised.

Red rolled his eye lights and huffed.

“fine, so what do you all propose?” Sans said as he eyed his broken ‘Chemistry Puns Rarely Get a Reaction’ mug.

* * *

Papyrus admitted that it was good to be traveling again. Once you were discharged from the hospital, he began feeling a lot more confident about their plan. You both played a lot of car games like "eye spy" "guess who sang it" and on the last day, he taught you the "alphabet game" so neither of you was bored. You told him all about traveling for your job as ambassador while he regaled you in tales of his adventures with Sans. Plus, his job of being the monster ambassador still had him popping up from time to time in the news as well.

However, the most troubling part of the journey was at night. The tall skeleton began to realize you suffered from the same all-too-familiar problem as his brother. You both seemed to suffer from sleep wracked with constant night terrors.

By the time the two of you reached the house, he felt himself well up with pride. You were already giving their house compliments as you eyed the front porch and lawn. Looking at the windows he noticed a slight shift in the curtains on the second story of the house.

As soon as he was done giving you the tour and making sure you were settled in, he made his way to the second floor.

“Is The Human Here, Papyrus?” Blue said at a lower tone of voice. Papyrus nodded his head.

“She Is Unpacking Now. She Doesn’t Suspect A Thing.” Papyrus said at an equally low tone of voice. Blue tried his best to keep calm as they both made their way to the family room. Red laid out on the couch as Stretch snoozed on his bean bag.

“so how long is she gonna be here for?” Red asked as he sat up.

“I Am Not Sure.” Papyrus answered. “Maybe A Week Or Two. Toriel Said She Would Call When The Press Stopped Harassing them.”

“wha- are you freaking kidding me. they would be lucky if they shake those dang vultures in a couple months.” Red said as he sat up more alert.

“we talked about this, red.” Stretch chimed in. “we all did. the lady ambassador stays as long as she needs to, and we stay here on the second floor and pretend to be spooks. neither seen nor heard.”

“but that’s so boring.” Red said through gritted teeth.

“then go to the workshop and help sans. You have been slacking the most out of all three of us.”

“shut up, stretch.” Red grumbled.

Stretch shrugged his shoulders as he continued to lay on his bean bag.

Red didn’t feel like working on the machine. Ever since they came to this timeline, he had made his own pessimistic conclusion that they weren’t going back. At least that was what he kept telling himself. The two skeletons who did belong here, this timeline's Sans and Papyrus, had a pretty cushy life. No monster gangs out to dust you or crazed king bent on destroying humanity. Just peace and relaxation which was pretty screwed up if you asked him. In fact, out of all the iterations of themselves that Red had come across theirs was the cushiest. No dusting, cannibalism, mass epidemics or crisis. Sure, this Sans seemed to have more than a few skeletons in his closet but nothing exciting.

And now! He had to sit on a couch for the next however many months while some chick lived in the attic. Sure, he could leave when he wanted to or go to the workshop but that wasn’t any fun. He was a mischief-maker and surely, he wouldn’t be the first to crack.

He eyed baby Blue as he talked with Papyrus. He noticed the way he twitched and fidgeted as Papyrus told him about his trip with the human. That was when Red had an idea, his Cheshire grin looking devilish.

* * *

Blue was in his room working on his puzzles. After Papyrus told him everything about his trip in great detail, he had a hard time focusing. Stretch once told him he had a habit of falling into “puppy love,” whatever that was. While he did admit that he had a slight- maybe big- crush on you he wouldn’t let it get in the way of his promise. Once it had been agreed that you would be living at the house everyone had to promise that they would remain on the second floor. Something about not wanting to be discovered and too many questions.

He had made the same promise, with some reluctance. While he may have to stay indoors for a while that didn’t mean he couldn’t perfect the plans for his next project but…

You were right upstairs and had been quiet for a while.

Soon his doodles for his next puzzle turned into doodles of you and him making his next puzzle. Then of you and him setting up a raised garden in the backyard. Then, of course, playing with water guns and having a balloon fight…

Maybe if he snuck upstairs you would be asleep. He could at least see you once and he wouldn’t get caught. He would have (somewhat?) kept his promise to Papyrus and Sans plus, meet the human savior of the Underground.

NO! What was he thinking? It was too risky.

But if he used his covert, special royal guard training that Alphys…

NO! NO! There he goes again.

“hey, baby blue.”

“MWEH,” Blue yelped as his pencil flipped out of his hand and onto the floor.

“what’s got yah _flippin’_ out little buddy?” Red asked as he watched Blue fumble.

“NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS, RED.” Blue huffed as he eyed the broken tip to his pencil.

“really? it’s strange to see you _stationary_ for so long. couldn’t be because of your _b__lueprints_?” Red smile widened as he looked at the child-like doodles on blues notepad.

‘this is gonna be like takin’ candy from a baby.’ Red thought.

“DON’T LOOK AT THOSE. HAVEN’T YOU EVER HEARD OF PRIVACY, RED?” Blue snatched his notebook away but not before Red could get a good look at it.

“come on, hiding it from me now would be _pointless_.”

Blues face lit up like a beacon as he slid the notebook back onto his bookshelf. “ENOUGH WITH THE LAME PUNS ALREADY! DON’T YOU HAVE SOMEWHERE ELSE TO BE?” He asked as Red continued to lean against his desk.

“nah, besides. can’t really do anything now that the human is here.”

Blue went back to ignoring Red's existence the best that he could. He kept his back turned pretended to sift through his.

“makes you kind of go stir crazy. i am surprised that you aren’t more affected by it, yet.”

“WELL, I WILL HAVE YOU KNOW. THAT AFTER TRAINING FOR THE ROYAL GUARD I HAVE BECOME A MASTER OF SELF-DISCIPLINE.” Blues shoulders and chest puffed up with pride.

Red almost burst out laughing at the serious overstatement the little guy just made.

“no kiddin’, so you don’t have any thoughts on seeing the human? none at all?” Blue’s posture turned stiff as he shook his head and clenched his teeth. “i mean this is a once and a lifetime chance to meet the human. to me she is just another stuffy politician but you- I know how much you seem to like her.”

“EVEN IF SHE WAS ALSEEP. THE CHANCES OF US GETTING CAUGHT ARE TOO HIGH.” Blue gasped as he covered his mouth.

“see, I knew it. you have been thinking about seeing her to, huh?”

“Y-YOU! YOU ARE UP TO S-SOMETHING!” Blues face was lit up like a lighthouse now. “YOU ARE JUST TRYING TO GET ME INTO TROUBLE.”

“nah, baby blue. you got me wrong. i was just sitting on the couch thinking about this whole arrangement. yah see, i had been listening to you and papyrus talk about what happened when he picked up the human. i realized what a sore deal we had. while we remain, all cooped up in this house guess who is gonna be spending all their time entertaining their friend?” Blue seemed to be thinking about what Red was saying. So Red continued, “soon, sans and papyrus are gonna be spending all their time with the human. so that means me and stretch are gonna have ta’ work harder on the machine. boss rarely comes out of his room these days. which means you are gonna be left up here all by yourself.”

“Y-YEAH, SO?” Blue squeaked out. His voice sounding unsure.

“which means it’s a rigged system and the only ones who benefit are them.”

“BUT, IT’S THEIR TIMELINE. WE’RE JUST GUESTS.”

“ha-ha! did sans and papyrus tell you that? of course, they would. if they had ended up in your timeline and Papyrus wanted to meet the human -do you think that excuse would have worked? nah. papyrus couldn’t walk to the workshop the other day and come through the door. instead, he came crashing through the window. the poor guy has no self-control. I know you do but- how fair is that to you?”

“UH-HUH,” Blue continued to listen as his stance relaxed.

“so, what I propose, is that we break the ice. i highly doubt that the ambassador is gonna go runnin to mommy and tattle on her friends. so, if sans and papyrus don’t wanna introduce us we should do it. after all, who knows how long we are gonna be in this timeline. what if we never return to our own times. are we gonna stay cooped up forever? we will be doing both of those guys a favor. like ripping off a couple of bandaids.” Red could be highly persuasive. He knew it was all about dangling the one thing the person wanted most in front of their faces. The trick was convincing them that it made perfect sense to do whatever Red said in order to get it.

“SO, HOW DO WE “BREAK THE ICE?” STRETCH CAN BLOCK ME EASILY WITH A SHORTCUT.”

“that’s where i come in. i create a distraction for stretch and you sneak out using the servant’s stairs.”

“WHY DON’T YOU BREAK THE ICE ON YOUR OWN?”

Red backtracked a little bit. “cuz, i-ugh. can’t do it. ladies get all crazy when they meet me. i am just too irresistible.” Red tugged on his collar a little.

“OR, YOU ARE JUST TRYING TO USE ME, SO YOU WON’T GET INTO TROUBLE?”

“whoa, whoa, baby blue. that’s not it-“ That was precisely it. “i am just trying to help a fellow sans realize one of his dreams here- look. how about this? i will go ahead and create a distraction. you can take the opportunity to go meet the lady ambassador or maybe let the opportunity slip by. it’s up to you. it shouldn’t take long for the ball to start rolling so, keep an eyesocket and an ear open, okay.”

He left the room at that point leaving blue to stir in his thoughts.

* * *

Next was the distraction…

Edge hadn’t come out of his room much. Growing up neither Red nor Edge were exceptional homemakers. So Red began to notice his brothers compromised moral once the knowledge of this timelines peace and prosperity was explained.

There was no more Royal Guard?

But the Guard was Edges lifeblood. His entire persona was created by working towards and achieving his rank as the Malevolent Captain of the Royal Guard. Before that he was just a scrawny kid with a big mouth who was known for getting into as much trouble as his brother. Once Boss became well- Boss. He assumed the role. He found his meaning in life.

‘Sure, sometimes he took his role too far.’ Red would admit. ‘But he is good at what he does, and he doesn’t make excuses.’

Red knew his brother liked challenges, head on struggles, arguments, fights, and squabbles. Hence why he was always trying to pick a fight with the other housemates even though no one would take the bait except for Blue and Black. Of course, the last time Black and Mutt lived in the house- well. That’s a different story.

So, Red wasn’t too surprised when he knocked on his brother’s door and didn’t hear an answer.

“hey. Boss?” Red opened the door and noticed the lights were off. “you already asleep? it’s still afternoon.” The blankets shifted a bit.

“GO AWAY, SANS.” Edge muttered. “LEAVE ME ALONE.”

‘oh, he’s brooding.’ Red hadn’t seen him do this since he was a baby bones.

“look, boss. normally, i would leave you alone through your mood swings, but i couldn’t take it no more. after all, a guy can only listen about so much when it comes to his bro.”

“WHAT DO YOU MEAN?” Edge sat up and looked at Red as he closed the door.

“what i mean is that stretch is out there talking shit about us. i know you said, “SaNs No MoRe SqUaBbLiNg!” but the stuff he is saying about you and the guard. ” Red watched as his brother emerged from bedding.

“WHAT DID HE SAY?” Edge asked eagerly taking the bait. Sans noticed how he was still in his armor and almost snickered.

“he said stuff like: how you were a loud troublemaker, how they let punks into the royal guard, how your lasagna sucks, how your voice sounds like you swallowed a cheese grater, how tacky your armor is, how doomfanger is a stupid name for a cat…”

“HE SAID WHAT???” Red flinched as his brother flew from his bed and grabbed him by the collar. “YOU TELL THAT LAZY, ASHTRAY TO-“

“well-i-could-but-he’s-outside-boss-and-“ Before Red could finish Edge dropped him on the ground and kicked the door open.

“**WHERE ARE YOU STRETCH**?” Edge yelled out. Stretch looked away from the TV and looked at Edge from his beanbag. The unlit cigarette fell out of his mouth as Edge stomped over to him.

“what’s up?” Stretch asked as he eyed his doppelganger.

“**WHAT’S UP?! AFTER ALL THE FILTH YOU HAVE BEEN SPEWING ABOUT ME! YOU HAVE THE NERVE TO ASK WHAT’S UP**?”

Stretch looked at Edge. Confusion clearly written on his face as Edge leaned down holding eye contact with him. “I-don’t…”

“**DON’T GIVE ME THAT**!” Edge began a tirade of insults and underhanded remarks about Stretch from his looks, to his clothes, his laziness and so and so forth. His vernacular could only be described as colorful as he made insinuations that would have made the most popular whore in a brothel blush.

Meanwhile Red looked around the room for Blue who was standing in his doorway in shock. Some of what he was hearing had never graced his ears before.

“what are you doing?” Red half mouthed- half said. Blue just looked at him dumbfounded.

“**AND FURTHERMORE, DOOMFANGER IS AN AMAZING FELINE. YOU WOULD BE LUCKY TO EVER MASTER THE STRENGTHS OF SUCH A WICKEDLY STEALTHY AND CRAFTY CREATURE**-“

“a doom-what?” Stretch finally interjected.

“**A DOOM**\- WAIT, WHAT?”

“Shush,” Stretch reached out and covered Edges mouth. “She’s awake.”

The group listened to the sounds of footsteps as they made their way across the room.

Blue gasped as he covered his mouth and bounced on his heels excitedly.

“look,” Stretch whispered. “if i upset you. let’s go in the other room and talk it out. you say more garbage like that in front of my bro. we can take it out into the woods. but please, for toriels sake **s h u t. u p.**”

Just then the group quieted again as they heard your door open and you made your way down the stairs. You paused for a moment and they all became nervous.

The door handle jiggled

Blue bounced up and down excitedly, but they all knew that the door was locked. It didn’t take long before you continued down the stairs. Stretch let go of Edge's mouth as the latter gained his bearings.

“SO, YOU DON’T KNOW WHO DOOMFANGER IS?”

“no. is he your friend or something?” Stretch looked for his unlit cigarette suddenly finding himself in a nicotine fit.

“HE IS THE MOST CUNNING AND DEADLY CREATURE I- YOU REALLY DON’T KNOW WHO DOOMFANGER IS?”

“no.” Stretch forgoed the cigarette and opted out for the lollipop in his hoodie pocket. Peeling off the wrapper he looked for Red. This whole thing stunk of his shenanigans. Not to mention he would have to do some explaining to blue on how some of the stuff he heard was not cool. He looked around but neither were where they had been. “Where did Blue and Red go?”

* * *

As soon as Blue heard the jingle he was gone. He made sure to tip-toe the first few flights of stairs before he took off running. The servant’s stairs led directly to the pantry. He was finally going to get to meet you. Red was right! You were amazing and you were a friend so undoubtedly you would understand the situation. You could keep a secret.

He burst through the pantry door and into the kitchen. His sneakers squeaking against the tile as he stopped behind you. You turned around and all he could see was stars. Your hair was a little messy from bed head, your purple top was a little crinkled and your shorts revealed a lot of your legs and skin. He would have taken a moment to admire you if he wasn’t already so wired up from his jog downstairs.

“HI! YOU MUST BE THE HUMAN! OH MAN! THIS IS SO AWESOME! I HAVE SEEN YOU ON THE TELEVISION- AND YOU WERE GREAT- AND EVERYTHING YOU HAVE DONE HAS BEEN GREAT- AND I HAVE WANTED TO MEET YOU SO, SO, BADLY! BUT NOW YOU ARE HERE, FRISK! THE HUMAN WHO SAVED THE MONSTERS! IN OUR KITCHEN!”

He didn’t notice how shocked you were by his appearance as he started walking towards you. Nor did he notice Red until he had drawn your attention away.

“what’s wrong, sweetheart? he don’t bite” He opened his mouth and snapped his jaw shut like a crocodile. Blue could tell he was giving you his best lecherous smile and he huffed.

“hey! that’s my burg. what gives?” Red said before you tried to smash a plate over his head. He made a shortcut right behind you causing you to run.

“WHAT IN TORIEL, RED? YOU SCARED THE HUMAN OFF!” Blue stomped his foot on the ground.

“hey. she shouldn’t be stealing other people left-overs.” He grabbed his burger from the container and eyed it before licking his teeth and shoving it into his mouth.

“UGH- YOUR DISGUSTING.” Blue shook his head.

“RED! WHAT DID I TELL YOU! IT’S BAD ENOUGH THAT LITTLE, BLUE BRAT WENT DOWN THERE! WHAT MADE YOU THINK YOU WERE ALLOWED TO SPEAK TO THE HUMAN AS WELL!” Edge shouted loud enough that they could hear him downstairs before a series of loud thumps.

“oh, shit.” Red did a shortcut out of the kitchen to check on his brother. 

Blue followed the sound of Edge and Red's voice to the foyer. That was where he found you in his brothers' lap looking at him with wide eyes.

“WOW, STRETCH. DID YOU SAVE THE HUMAN FROM EDGE!” Blue gushed as he made his way over to his brother.

“sure did, bro.”

“THAT’S AWESOME!”

For some reason, you seemed more comfortable as Stretch held you. Probably because he had saved you from tumbling down the stairs with Edge.

You looked back and forth at everyone in the room before everyone felt a chill down their backs.

* * *

“DON’T WORRY SANS. I WILL START MAKING DINNER AND THEN I WILL WAKE UP FRISK. IT WILL BE LIKE OLD TIMES.”

Sans sighed as he walked towards the house with Papyrus. Once Papyrus had returned home, he left for a bit to clean and refuel his car. Once done with that he had spent the rest of the time in the workshop with his brother.

He listened as Papyrus told him about the human hospital. He tried his best to not listen about the pictures Pap’s saw and failed. There were a couple of Undyne and Alphys with you before they moved away to a place where the two could be legally married. There were pictures of you and Asgore in the garden. Pictures of you and Toriel making food in the kitchen. The one that had apparently caught Papyrus’s attention the most was of the three of you before they took off on their travels.

“SHE SEEMED TO MISS ME A LOT. IT WAS LIKE WE WERE NEVER APART.” Papyrus told sans.

“that’s great Pap’s.” He looked at the clock. “shouldn’t you be heading inside soon. i bet frisk is eager for a good spaghetti dinner.”

Papyrus had looked at him so worried. “Sans, don’t you want to come to. You’ve had plenty of time to work on the machine. Can’t it be like it used to be. Don’t you want to see, Frisk?”

Sans flinched. His brothers’ quieter tone of voice bothered him more than his constant shouting ever did.

“Please?” Papyrus asked his eye sockets giving Sans a puppy dog stare.

“okay. Pap’s.” Sans put his equipment down.

That was how he found himself walking up the steps with Papyrus. That was how he found himself pausing on the porch. Papyrus chatting behind him.

“BESIDES, MAYBE IT WOULDN’T BE A BAD THING IF FRISK KNEW.” Papyrus bumped into Sans. “SANS, WHAT ARE YOU?”

“keep your voice down for a second.” The two listened from the porch as the sound of shouting could be heard from inside. “**o. h. h e l l. n o.**” Sans said as he made a shortcut into the living room. What he saw when he got there nearly made his skull burst into flames.

“**q u **i** e t.**” He shouted his voice strained. Everyone hushed up as he turned to look at all four of them.

Including you.

Crap he didn’t want to meet again like this.

His smile was strained as he looked you in the eyes. You were trembling and frazzled but probably didn’t even realize it. You tried to slink away but seemed to forget that you were in Stretch’s lap. ‘Old habits die hard, right kid?’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! Now we will move forward! I hope you enjoyed it. Let me know what you thought and would like to see in future chapters!
> 
> As promised in the last chapter we get insight in:  
1) What happened at your press conference (p.s. I don't know politics very well so what I wrote may sound stupid.)  
2)Why Papyrus picked you up.  
3) Why the Skeleboys were on the second floor.
> 
> Next episode:  
1) Frisk and Sans get to reunite  
2) Frisk gets a proper introduction to the Papyri (sort of) and some- ergh, "culinary" cuisine  
3) Frisk gets to see the second floor  
4) Red gets punished


	3. Punishments, Tour Guides and Spaghetti Quiche

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter took so long to write and it is still not nearly as long as I would have liked it T-T. but I also cut it in half from what I originally wanted it to be. I hope you enjoy!

"Breathe in...

Breathe out...

In...

Out...

In..."

One more slow exhale and you opened your eyes. You had been pretty startled. It wasn't every day when monsters started popping out of the woodworks. Especially ones you didn't know, and you knew most monsters on some level.

So who were the new skeletons?

Papyrus had taken you upstairs. Plucking you out of that laid back, orange hoddie wearing skeletons lap and hurriedly carried you upstairs. When you tried to ask him who they were he looked at you nervously. 

"THEY ARE FAMILY, SORT OF- BUT DO NOT WORRY. I AM GOING TO ASK THAT YOU STAY HERE FOR A WHILE, BUT I WILL BE BACK." Papyrus had said as he left you in your room on the third floor. You assumed he went back downstairs with Sans. You opted out of trying to eavesdrop and sat on the bed waiting for Papyrus or Sans to return. 

Meanwhile, in the living room, Sans stood with his hands in his pockets. He tried to remain calm. His left eye pulsed blue and yellow providing a perfect indicator for his foul mood. Lax posture and permanent grin aside, the group of skeletons in the room knew better than to say anything at that moment and remained quite. Sans looked back and forth between all of them until he saw his brother return from upstairs.

Papyrus nodded, crossed the room, and stood by his brother.

"okay. so, would someone explain to me what happened?"

The group remained quiet for a moment as they looked amongst each other unsure of how to begin. Some skeletons looking more nervous than others. Red tried to appear laid back but the glowing sweat that tinged his forehead was an immediate indicator. Blue halfway hid behind Stretch who stood with his hands in his hoodie pockets almost mirroring Sans. Edge stood apart from the group deciding to lean against the fireplace looking off to the side.

"well? come on, guys. we talked about this-"

"RED DID IT!" Blue blurted.

"what?! you dirty, little sni-! i-i mean, i don't know what he's talking about." Red said before his voice took a more nervous tone. He hooked a finger around his collar and tugged slightly.

"lame." Stretch muttered around the stick of the sucker in his mouth but Red gave him no attention.

"it's true. i ran after blue once i realized he was missing."

"LIAR!" Blue pointed at Red and stepped out from behind his brother. "YOU TOLD ME TO GO TO THE HUMAN AFTER YOU USED YOUR BROTHER TO MAKE A DISTRACTION FOR PAPY!"

"is that true?" Sans questioned as everyone looked at Red. Red's face contorted into one of pure disgust as he trained his sockets on Blue.

"so what if it's true? i'll admit. i did make a distraction. so who cares? one more person knows about us. at least now we aren't scurrying like freaking house mice. besides, baby blue already had plans on visiting the human while she was sleeping."

Sans's eye lights landed on his slightly shorter doppelganger waiting for a reply. The poor fellow seemed to fold in on himself not really sure how to respond.

"sans?" Stretch spoke and everyone already knew he was talking to Blue. "is it true?" 

"W-WELL, I-I-UH... I WASN'T GOING TO. I WAS JUST UPSTAIRS MAKING BLUEPRINTS. RED WAS THE ONE WHO CAME UP WITH THE PLAN, HONEST."

"come on, bro. don't lie."

"I'M NOT. THE MAGNIFICENT SANS NEVER LIES! I WAS DRAWING PLANS FOR MY LATEST MASTERPIECE. THAT WAS WHEN RED CAME IN THE ROOM. I WAS THINKING ABOUT SEEING THE HUMAN, maybe while she slept, BUT I WASN'T GONNA ACTUALLY DO IT, PAPY. I SWEAR!" Blue crisscrossed over his sternum to show his sincerity and nodded his head. Red scoffed once more and looked away.

"i believe that, bro. but you made a promise to stay on the second floor."

"WELL, YEAH.."

"so," Sans removed one hand from his jacket pocket and rubbed behind his skull. "red and blue are the ones who planned the jail break and edge distracted stretch."

"UNKNOWINGLY!" Edge added.

"unknowingly..." San's had almost forgotten that Pap's was standing right behind him until he spoke up.

"WELL, FRISK, IS UPSTAIRS. I THINK SHE IS JUST CONFUSED. ONCE WE EXPLAIN EVERYTHING I AM SURE SHE WILL UNDERSTAND. IT MIGHT EVEN BE A GOOD THING."

Sans smiled at his brother. He always remained so positive and forgiving. "i hope so, pap's."

He turned back to the other housemates. "look. i get that you wanted to see frisk, blue. if it were any other human i wouldn't care, but frisk... she is a- very influential human. i wasn't sure what would happen if any of you came in contact with- well... it doesn't matter. either way. it could have led to some possible negative consequences in this timeline."

'like a **GLITCH.**' Sans cringed at the thought. 

"okay. so..?" Red stood up. "everything went fine. no harm, no foul. i am headed to grillbz, goodnight." 

"HOLD ON!" Edge shouted, startling everyone.

"y-yes, boss?"

"I SOUND LIKE I SWALLOWED A CHEESE GRATER? I HIRE PUNKS AND MY ARMOR LOOKS STUPID?" 

Sans watched as Edge quickly strode across the living room.

"YOUR PLAN WAS TO USE ME, INSULT ME, AND THEN LEAVE ME THOROUGHLY EMBARRASSED?!" Edge roughly grabbed Red by the collar. "IF YOU SO MUCH AS THINK OF SNEAKING OUT NOW YOU WON'T LIKE HOW MUCH WORSE MY PUNISHMENT WILL GET."

"whoa- whoa, boss. punishment?" Red grabbed his brother's hand before he was nearly lifted into the air by his collar. "what punishment?"

"YOURS OF COURSE!"

"good." Both Red and Edge stared at Sans. "since red and blue planned this out and acted together they will need to be reprimanded."

"PAPY?" Blue looked at Stretch.

"yeah. i'm sorry, bro."

"what- i am not a baby-bones! you can't just spank me or toss me in a corner!" Red snapped.

"YOU DON'T THINK I KNOW THAT!" Edge snapped back. "KNOWING YOU- YOU WOULD PROBABLY ENJOY IT! BY THE TIME I AM DONE WITH YOU- YOU'LL WISH YOU HAD NEVER MESSED WITH THE HUMAN. SITTING IN YOUR ROOM ON YOUR LAZZY COCCYX WILL SOUND LIKE HEAVEN."

Sans raised an eye ridge. He had no doubt that Edge would come up with an agonizing punishment for Red. It also saved him the awkwardness of trying to come up with a reasonable punishment himself. Sans looked at Stretch who nodded back.

"i'll take care of blue." Stretch pulled the empty stick from the sucker out of his mouth. Sans replied with a nod and turned to papyrus. 

"YOU ARE GONNA PUNISH ME, PAPPY?" Blue's eyes went dimmer as he stared at his brother.

"Yep. sorry, bro." Stretch said as he scratched his skull.

"WHAT ARE YOU GOING TO HAVE ME DO?"

"not sure yet. i'll think about it. for now, go upstairs and get some sleep. i'll let you know what i come up with."

"OH, OKAY." Blue pouted as he detached himself from Stretch and made his way up the main stairs. 

"and straight to your room, bro. don't bother the human."

"I KNOW!"

Stretch watched his brother scurry up the stairs before turning to Sans.

"look. i was in charge of keeping an eye out. so i get if you are a little upset but thanks for letting me handle my, brother. it's not like him to do stuff like that knowing he is breaking the rules. he'll sit up there and stew for the whole night. tomorrow i'll have figured something out for him to do." 

Sans nodded. "it's cool. stuff happens. at least i keep telling myself"

"alright. have fun with your human." Stretch headed for the stairs to follow after Blue. 

"so-uh, i g-guess i will just hit the hay." Red tried to wiggle out of Edge's grip but his intimidating younger brother tightened his hold. 

"SLEEP? THAT SOUNDS LIKE A REWARD AFTER WHAT YOU DID. I HAVE A FEW PROJECTS THAT NEED TO BE FINISHED."

"w-what d'ya mean, boss?" Red said sweating visibly.

"I NEED TO DO SOME CALIBRATING ON MY PUZZLES- AFTER THAT WE CAN TRIAL SOME OF MY NEWEST ONES. MINOR EXPLOSIVES THAT WILL NEED TESTING. PITS THAT NEED TO BE DUG OUT. AXES THAT ARE IN NEED OF SHARPENING- AND NOW SEEMS LIKE A GOOD TIME." 

"but, boss. it's pitch black outside. how are we gonna?"

"THAT'S WHAT FLASHLIGHTS WERE INVENTED FOR YOU MORON." Edge began to drag Red off by the collar towards the backdoor ranting the whole way. "TEACH YOU TO CALL MY BATTLE ARMOR _TACKY, _YOU SLOB." The resulting bang of the backdoor caused Sans to relax.

The room was quiet since it was just Papyrus and Sans. When Sans imagined meeting you again he hadn't anticipated this. Maybe somewhere in the back of his mind, he knew he would have to explain his doppelgangers eventually. Just not in this short a period of time after you got here.

"hey, paps. maybe you should get some sleep too."

"BUT, WHAT ABOUT FRISK?" Papyrus asked questioningly.

"i'll go talk to her. you had a long day. get some sleep and we'll see ya in the morning. cool?"

Papyrus looked at Sans a bit tentatively at first. He nodded his head sensing that now was no time for an argument before heading upstairs himself. 

Of course, you were still in your room. Unaware of everything that had transpired except for the occasional muffled shout. You heard some ruckus up the stairs and the sound of a door slamming shut but then everything was quiet. 

You continued to meditate lightly on your bed. So when Sans arrived you didn't really notice it until you heard him clearing his throat.

"So why did the meditation teacher refuse to give change back to his students?"

You opened your eyes and spotted him sitting at the desk across from you. 

"because change should come from within."

You smiled slightly as you closed your eyes again. "Very _punny_, Sans."

"just trying to lay some _humerous_ light on this situation." Sans looked at you thoughtfully. At what point did these sorts of talks become so nerve-wracking.

"So?" You began. Not really sure where to start. "Relatives?"

Sans took a deep breath of his own. "yeah. sort of. hopefully just here for a season and then we can send them back home."

You nodded. The tension only getting thicker the longer you both sat in silence.

"Look, Sans." You watched as he visibly tensed. You had made up your mind a while ago. Any questions you asked he would surely rebuff or make up a lie. So that left you with only one option. "You don't have to explain yourself to me. I am a guest in your home. I know you have your reasons for trying to keep them a secret. If you are worried about me bothering your family- I promise not to disturb them." 

Sans looked at you surprised. 

"I am only going to stay here for a while. I promise I won't be moping around for long-" You were interrupted as Sans stood up from his seat.

"hold up. i don't have a problem with you being here, kiddo. i just- look. some of my _family_ is rough around the edges. little blue is pretty cool and so is his brother stretch, but red and edge are- pretty excentric and cause some trouble."

Sans went with your scapegoat like you knew he would. Some things never really changed.

"plus, you are here to relax. _tibia_ honest they can be pretty stressful if you are around them long enough."

"Okay, but they shouldn't have to stay locked up on the second floor for me." You interjected. "It's worse knowing I am here and making them miserable by having them cooped up."

"okay. fair enough." Sans said his hands found their way back into his jacket pockets. "i am gonna head to, bed. do you need anything? i know paps didn't make dinner tonight."

You shook your head. "I am not very hungry anymore. Too much excitement for one night, I suppose. I think I may try and get some more sleep. I will- see you in the morning."

"okay, kiddo. don't let the bed bugs bite."

For a moment it felt like old times and both of you felt like you were struck with the familiarity. You sat on your bed and watched as he left the room and closed the door on the way out. You did your best to will away any sneaking suspicions on who the "_relatives"_ really were or why the brothers had lied to you.

Instead, you put on your headphones and began to play some Billie Ellish. Getting lost in the songs you quickly changed and brushed your teeth before crawling back into the now cool sheets of your temporary bed. Tomorrow you would have to ask Papyrus if he would take you into town. Despite Toriel having packed your bags there was still plenty missing that you would need. After all, travel-sized toiletries weren't going to last very long and you also noticed a lack of workout clothes. You quickly made a shopping list in the "notes" app on your phone. Once done you turned off the music and plugged the device in to charge on your nightstand. 

You drifted into the dark embrace of sleep. The cool air and warmth of your covers finally getting the best of you. You hardly dreamt at all but what you could remember were funny little bits here and there. Like an earthquake or the sound of distant fighting but none of it really made any sense. That was until you woke up to the jarring sound of dirt hitting your window.

You were out of bed pretty quickly in a confused state of panic. Before the house rattled with another explosion. You threw yourself on the floor and covered your head.

Who was it that was bombing you?

There weren't any sirens so you didn't suspect any world war II type air raids. Plus you were out in the middle of nowhere. As you tried to think of some reasonable explanation for what was happening you failed to notice your bedroom door opening. 

You opted on a pair of near-shear, black leggings, jean shorts, and an old light purple sweatshirt before heading for the stairs. The first thing you noticed was the scent of burning noodles. The second thing you noticed was that the door that led to the second floor was now open. You peered inside and noticed what looked like a gaming room- or maybe it was a family room? You might try your luck on getting Papyrus to give you a tour of the second floor today.

You continued down the stairs before making your way past the living room and dining room where you found papyrus making breakfast. 

"Goodmorning Paps." The energetic younger brother spun around the moment he heard your voice. 

"GOODMORNING FRISK! I HOPE YOU SLEPT WELL LAST NIGHT AFTER SO MUCH EXCITEMENT."

You nodded your head and smiled. "I slept fine last night. Would have continued if it were for the alarm clock."

"ALARM CLOCK? OH! YOU MUST MEAN EDGE AND RED. SANS IS TAKING CARE OF IT NOW. THOSE TWO KNOW BETTER THAN LETTING OFF SUCH LARGE BLASTS. BREAKFAST IS READY SO I HOPE YOU BROUGHT YOUR APPETITE."

You made sure to make a mental note of the names before you silently groaned and made your way to the breakfast nook. To your surprise, the orange-clad skeleton was already seated with his hands in his hoodie pockets. You slid onto the bench opposite him. 

"HERE WE ARE." Papyrus made his way to the table and placed down a casserole dish and a stack of spaghetti pancakes. You eyed the casserole dishes contents and saw what looked like an orange-colored sponge with noodles mixed into it. "LOOKS GOOD DOESN'T IT! IT'S A NEW RECIPE, SPAGHETTI QUICHE."

You watched as Papyrus served you two pancakes and cut off a corner of his quiche. As he lifted the slice it began to run off the spatula a bit. He deposited the quiche on your plate and slowly it began to flatten out across the plate. You tried to keep the look of horror off your face as you realized that Papyrus was about to serve you a practically raw spaghetti quiche. He did the same for Stretch who looked at his plate with mild interest.

"BONE APPETIT!" Papyrus said ignoring his own pun before turning around and making his way back into the kitchen. 

You looked at your plate solemnly. You could handle the half-burnt, half-raw, spaghetti pancakes- but raw eggs? You would end up getting violently ill from salmonella poisoning. Just as you were gathering the courage to break Papyrus's heart one of your pancakes turned blue and disappeared. You looked a little shocked but spotted stretch as his left eye light glowed orange and blue. You looked at his plate and noticed his quiche and a pancake were missing as well. By the time you looked at your plate all the food was gone.

"OH, WOW!" Papyrus's voice caught you off guard and you jumped in your seat a little. "YOU ARE ALREADY DONE WITH BREAKFAST. I GUESS I AM NOT TOO SURPRISED. AFTER ALL, WE DIDN'T MAKE DINNER LAST NIGHT. DID YOU ENJOY IT?" 

You were a little stumped but knew he needed an answer. "I- ergh. Yes! It was wonderful. Next time you make it you will have to teach me. I would love the recipe."

You knew that was the right thing to say when Papyrus gasped and put his hands on his cheeks. He reminded you of an anime schoolgirl who just received a compliment from the guy she liked. His sockets were huge and his face flushed orange. 

"Y-YOU REALLY LIKED IT THAT MUCH?" You nodded your head as a little bead of sweat trickled down your temple. "OF COURSE I WILL TEACH YOU! HOWEVER, BREAKFAST DUTY IS BLUES TOMORROW."

"Blue?" The question slipped out of your mouth before you even realized it.

"yep. taco _blue-day _is tomorrow." Orange-hoodie added as he stood up and stretched. "hey, paps. do you mind if i grab the human for a sec?"

Papyrus looked between the two of you. "OF COURSE, I WILL JUST FINISH UP THE DISHES AND WAIT FOR SANS TO GET BACK."

"cool." Stretch looked over to you. You quickly slid out of the nook and followed Stretch as he made his way through the house. 

"Thank you." You spoke when you were no longer in earshot of Papyrus.

"for what?"

"For well- saving me from raw breakfast quiche." 

"oh. no problem. sans put me in charge of showing you around and keeping an eye out for you today." 

"Oh? Does that mean I get to see the rest of the house?"

"yep. i am not as grand of a tour guide as cinnamon is, but you should get to meet all of the house guests properly today. I am called Stretch by the way." 

"Nice to meet you, Stretch."

You smiled as you continued to follow. Once you were on the second floor Stretch started with the first room. It was pretty spacious with a reclining couch, orange bean bag, and another flat-screen TV. Various posters lined the walls with the majority of them being from video games.

"this is the game room. blue likes to spend his time here when he isn't working on something with papyrus and edge."

You nodded your head as you continued to follow him down a hallway until you were met with a surprisingly large room.

"this is the laundry room. if you need to wash your clothes feel free to use it." 

You took in the sight of the spacious laundry room before following Stretch out.

"right here are our bedrooms. for privacy reasons, i am not gonna show them off but if you need to find someone it's pretty easy."

He pointed to the first door that looked like someone nearly punched a hole through it just a little above your eye level.

"this one is Red's. the sharp-toothed guy with the furry jacket."

You nodded your head and remembered he had been the one upset that you had taken his burger.

Stretch proceeded to another door. This one with a skull and crossbones written on a sign that read <strike>FUCK OFF</strike> in large aggressive letters. The word was scratched out most likely by Papyrus who wrote "LANGUAGE!" and doodled a frowny face beneath it. 

"this room belongs to red's brother, edge. he is the sourpuss who nearly crushed you under his weight yesterday."

You flinched as the memory of the tall, leather-clad skeleton came to mind. His high-pitched, loud voice and cruel-looking demeanor suggested that you might want to stay away from him.

"this one is mine." Stretch walked past the door without even stopping.

He instead stopped at a white door covered in glow in the dark stickers. A small but immaculate sign in the shape of a rocket ship was posted on it that read "**Blue**." 

"this one is pretty easy. this is my brother's room. the excitable guy who ambushed you yesterday." 

You continued to follow Stretch who made his way over to a glossy red door. "this is papyrus's room and sans room-" he pointed to the next door "is right there. now, let me show you my favorite feature of the house."

You followed him to another door and as he opened it you realized it led to a staircase you hadn't noticed before.

"this staircase leads directly into the pantry. supposedly some rich fuddy-duddy built this house and built special stairs for his servants. now we use them to scrounge up a quick meal without anyone knowing better. so what do you say? wanna split a bag of spider donuts?"

You blinked before your stomach growled at the prospect of edible food. "Yes please!"

\-------

Earlier that morning, moments after Stretch saved you from a raw quiche breakfast.

The small cabin shook as from another explosion.

"MUTT!" Black yelled out in the small house. 

"yes, mi'lord."

"GET THE WEAPONS READY! IF THAT PURPLE SLIME THINKS HE CAN PULL ONE OVER ON ME HE IS MISTAKEN!"

"mi'lord?" Mutt questioned and flinched as another explosion occurred.

Black burst from his room coated in raw egg and pancake on his head. "YOU HEARD ME! IF THOSE TWO PRANKSTERS THINK THEY CAN GET A LEG UP ON ME THEY ARE SADLY MISTAKEN."

"yes, mi'lord." Mutt blipped out of existance just in time as yet another serving of spaghetti quiche landed on his head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! So you have met Stretch. Blue is being punished but how? Red and Edge are setting off explosives.

**Author's Note:**

> I am sure you have some questions!!! Let me know what you think in the comments below and don’t forget KUDOS if you liked my story!


End file.
